Save His Soul
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: 11 years after graduation, Draco is a lonely man, whose wife and son were murdered years before. To pull out of his depression, he returns to Hogwarts as the new Potions Instructor. CH 3 Up, 7.28.06
1. Chapter 1

_I of course do not own the characters, or well, anything, short of some bills, a computer, and the clothes I am wearing. Ok, maybe a bit more than that, but the point is, the idea for the story is hatched of my own head, and other than that, I only use characters which J.K. Rowling has thoughtfully gifted the world with._

**This story was previously posted under a different screen name of my own, Gillian Verity. The story IS mine, however, and I removed it myself from Gillian Verity's screen name, as to keep my stories under 1 name now.**

**_Pairing:_** _Hermione and Draco_

**_Rating:_** _R_

**_Summery:_** _11 years after graduation, Draco is a lonely man, whose wife and son were murdered years before. To pull out of his depression, he returns to Hogwarts as the new Potions Instructor._

Chapter 1 

The pale glacial eyes of Draco Malfoy roamed restlessly across the crowded street, which helped to make up the magical shopping district Diagon Alley. The school term for Hogwarts was nearly ready to begin, which had become little more than a painful reminder to Draco. Nearly five years prior, Draco's wife, Angelique, and their four-year-old child, Dominick, had perished at the hands of a small sect of dark wizards known as The League.

It was hard to think of them at any time, but at times like this, it was an especially bitter potion to swallow. Draco swirled a glass of fiery amber liquid, before tilting the glass to his lips, and letting the whiskey slide down his throat.

Finally, he glanced away from the window and down at the parchment resting on his table. It was a letter from Albus Dumbledore, welcoming Draco to Hogwarts as the new potions professor. Apparently, from the gossip he had heard, Professor Snape had finally been accepted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. For as long as Draco could recall, Snape had been after the DADA class.

As Draco reread the material, he snorted and swallowed another swig of the fire whiskey. What in the name of all that was holy possessed him to accept the proffered position in the first place, was beyond his line of thinking. Along with the letter welcoming him to the staff, there was a small side note instructing him to pick up any ingredients he might be in need of, at the cost of the school.

The cost mattered little to Draco. He had inherited a great deal of galleons when his parents had perished in the Great War. In addition to his own funds, the trust fund Dominick had, as well as Angelique's inheritance, both from her parents, had reverted t him. No, he certainly did not need any money.

His acceptance, at the time, had been based more on his desire to tie up his spare time, something else he found himself in abundance of. Spare time had done nothing save serve to make his mind wander. Taking a final swig of the bitter whiskey, Draco tossed down a galleon for a tip, scooped up his letter, and was out the door. His long black clever cloak swirled around him as he left. Dressed entirely in black, with his shock of white-blond hair, Draco Malfoy cut an imposing and impressive figure.

During the past few years, Draco's appearance had changed a good deal, and understandably so. It wasn't that he was unkempt, merely that his previously elegantly groomed façade had slipped, leaving behind this man who looked rugged and dangerous in his stead. Most women would likely agree that he was more appealing now than before, with his bad boy appearance.

Gone was the pale skin and soft body, replaced with a healthy tan, and a toned musculature. Draco's hair reached just over his collar and was haphazardly tossed back from his face. Most noticeable of all, however, was the hard stare he fixed on people, a stare that made one feel as though he was looking directly into your soul.

As Draco stepped out onto the street, he could feel the eyes on him, though he ignored them. He did pause briefly to glance around, his eyes darting from figure to figure with no agenda. Finally, they settled onto a small gold gilt sign for the potions shop. His purposeful strides pushed him across the street, and into the shop of choice.

In the years immediately following school, Draco had started fiddling with different items, and had come up with his own unique potions. Certainly, Draco had excelled in his potions class, but never before had he shown an initiative in deviating from the course work. Once he started, he found that he had a knack for making potions out of supposedly "unpotionable" spells.

A year before his wife and son had perished; Draco published a potions book, which was now a common textbook for the 7th year students at Hogwarts, as well as other magical institutions around the world. Draco had just been starting to research new potions for a second such text when the "accident" had occurred, leaving him devastated, and empty feeling.

Despite the years separating him from the deaths, Draco had yet to finish the text. He had only just started working on it again, over the past year. The newest text would center around the ability to quick brew potions, which presently would take months or longer to brew. Basically, he was putting together potions to mimic existing ones, using different ingredients. Draco's current goal was to create a quick brew polyjuice potion, which would hopefully last longer than it's current method.

Upon entering the shop, Draco's senses were assaulted with the many scents coming from the different powders, herbs, and other assorted ingredients. His potions were an escape from his life, and entering this shop eased his mind.

It took Draco no time at all to find the items he required and to set up delivery straight to Hogwarts. At the same time, he set up a standard monthly order for replenishing his private stocks, as well as his class stocks. Once this was accomplished, Draco set out with a flourish of his black cloak.

As he walked back down the street with little purpose in mind, Draco ignored the whispers, the pointing, and the stares. Quite honestly, the pale haired wizard rarely even noticed the behavior anymore. Draco paused abruptly as a door to a shop was thrown open immediately in front of him. Pale blue eyes narrowed menacingly to complete the scowl on his face.

A short witch with hair the golden amber color of whiskey stepped onto the path, her arms bulging with packages. Barely reaching his chin, the petite girl looked young, much younger than his own 29 years. However, when crystal clear cinnamon brown eyes reached his in apology, he knew she was his age, because he knew her.

Her hair was different, and her eyes seemed wider somehow. But she was the same. She had been pretty before, in an unconventional way. Now, it was simply in a more conventional way. Her looks were noticeable, not just to him, but to others as well.

Hermione Granger's hair was several shades lighter than it had been before. Topaz golden highlights streaked the hair that was no longer frizzy. Her hair tumbled down her back in perfectly formed corkscrew curls now.

Hermione stopped abruptly, and glanced up as she started to apologize for nearly running the person down. As her eyes met his, however, her voice caught in her throat. It had been years since she had seen him, but she recognized him instantly, despite the changes in his appearance.

"I apologize, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't realize you were standing there." She finished her reply in an overly polite and stiff voice. "If you'll just excuse me…" Hermione trailed off as she moved to pass by her old classmate. Draco's arm reached out, however, halting her progress.

"No, please, excuse me. I was hardly watching just where I was going. I understand you are returning to Hogwart's this year as the Arithmancy instructor, Professor…. Granger is it, still?" Draco asked her in a deep voice. He released her arm as he looked down at her with a polite smile on his face.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I am returning for my third year with the school, and will be starting my first year as the head of Gryffindor house." Hermione looked up at him, half wondering at his politeness and small talk. "And yes, it is still Granger." She wasn't certain why, but it irked her that he would ask such a question, and she found it irked her even more to have to answer it as she had. Another part of her wondered just when he had grown into a man, but she quickly quelled that thought in her head.

"I look forward to seeing you again soon, Hermione. I need to be going myself. Good day." With a tilt of his head, Draco left her standing there staring after him, wondering at his comments, and the use of her first name.


	2. Chapter 2

I of course do not own the characters, or well, anything, short of some bills, a computer, and the clothes I am wearing. Ok, maybe a bit more than that, but the point is, the idea for the story is hatched of my own head, and other than that, I only use characters which J.K. Rowling has thoughtfully gifted the world with. 

_**Pairing:** Hermione and Draco  
__**Rating:** R  
__**Summery:** 11 years after graduation, Draco is a lonely man, whose wife and son were murdered years before. To pull out of his depression, he returns to Hogwarts as the new Potions Instructor.  
__**AN:** Thank you for all of the reviews I received! Currently, I have 6 chapters written, all of which are 2 years old, but I am starting a new chapter to continue on. I'm glad this story is finding a new following!_

**Chapter 2**

Draco settled into his rooms at Hogwarts, which included a small common room, a decent sized bedroom, a bathroom, and a small balcony. The colors echoed his wardrobe, all black. The sofa, two chairs, and the curtains were solid black, while the rugs had silver designs woven into them. Silver candlesticks were scattered among the table tops, and shelves.

In the bedroom, a king sized bed stood in the center of the wall opposite of the door, flanked by two long windows. Around the bed, two sets of curtains hung. The first pair on the inner side was sheer black, and the outer layer thick black velvet, tied back with silver ropes. Over the top of the fireplace, a large portrait hung of his family, taken on Dominick's first birthday.

Draco paused to look at the portrait before waving his wand, and cloaking it in a black cloth covering. He stared at the sheet for a moment, and then turned his back on it. He closed his eyes before briskly walking out the door and into the common room. Crossing it, Draco stepped out of his entrance portrait, and glanced down the empty hallway.

It was still nearly a week before school would be in session, and so far, only the staff of Hogwarts was in residence. The staff apartments were scattered through out the school, depending on where the person was most likely to be. Draco's were on the main floor, not far from the great hall. Draco had yet to see most of the other professors, though tonight at dinner, he would meet them. As far as he knew, he was the only new addition to the staff. Most didn't even know of the change, as the previous DADA instructor, Professor Zebwin, had not resigned until a fortnight ago.

Walking into the hall, Draco's lips curled into a smirk as he anticipated how Professor Granger would react at dinner. Over the past few days, his mind had wandered back to his old school rival several times. Draco found her unsettling, specifically so many years past when he had dropped the pretense of prejudice against muggle born.

Thinking back, Draco couldn't quite recall just when his feelings on "mudbloods" had changed. For several years, he denied to himself that he didn't outright hate them. Back during his sixth year, while Lucius Malfoy was locked away, Draco had become a bit obsessed with Hermione. It was a hard crush that he denied himself right up until she was no longer in his day-to-day life. And then he had met Angelique, and Hermione no longer held his thoughts and fantasies captive. Angelique had taken her place, slowly but surely. It wasn't love at first site, but nonetheless, it was love they had shared.

Now, years later, her memory was fading, until his memories now felt like he was looking at a photograph, rather than reliving it. The memories moved, and even talked, but they were blurry, and unreal. There had even been times when Draco questioned whether the things he remembered had actually happened, or if his mind had simply started making up memories to replace the missing and faded ones.

Draco leaned against the door way casually, while watching as the many teachers, caregivers, and other staff filed into the hall in groups of two's and three's. He held back from entering the room just yet, mostly because of his own nerves. Professor Snape was one of the last ones to enter, coming in behind Hermione and a dark red haired woman of about the same age.

Finally, his entrance could no longer be held off, and so Draco pushed off the wall and entered the room confidently. He could feel the eyes on him, and did his best to ignore them.

"Ah, yes, Mr. Malfoy, please have a seat next to Professor Snape." Professor Dumbledore told him as he entered. Draco nodded and made his way to the empty seat next to Snape. The seating arrangements consisted of three long tables pushed together to form the shape of the letter "U". At the very center of the long end, Professor Dumbledore sat. Across and down two from Draco sat Hermione, and then her companion. Draco chanced the briefest of glances at her, and noted with mild satisfaction that she was glancing at him as well. Both looked away as Dumbledore stood and tapped his goblet for attention.

"I would like to start by welcoming all of you to another fine year at Hogwarts. As I am certain, you've noticed that Professor Zebwin will not be rejoining us this year." Dumbledore said as he looked around the room.

"We are pleased to announce that Professor Snape has agreed to take his place as the defense against the dark arts instructor this year," he said, pausing for a moment. "This of course has opened up a position in the potions department. After very little thought, we have asked Draco Malfoy to take Severus's place." He motioned towards Draco, who wore a smirk.

"I am sure most of you either knew him in his days as a student here, or know him now by his highly regarded and educational potions text, which we use for our seventh year students. Professor Malfoy does extraordinary work with potions, and we look forward to what he des in his time with us!" Professor Dumbledore held up a goblet to toast the new professor, before moving on.

"Also joining us this year is Ginerva Longbottom as our new apprentice Librarian. Ginny was also a student here, though she was known as Ginny Weasley back then. We are pleased she will be here to help our students with their studies this year!" Scattered applause filled the hall as Dumbledore motioned towards the red head next to Hermione.

"Now that the announcements are out of the way, tuck in!" Several times through out the meal, Draco felt Hermione's eyes on him, though he resisted the urge to look up at her. Instead, he held his concentration tightly in check, and looked down at the food in front of him. So, he had not been the only new addition, but close enough.

He hadn't realized she had married Longbottom, but he also couldn't exactly say he looked after the Weasley interests much either during or after school. He had heard that Ron was living in Romania with his brother, training dragon's. The twins were still running a joke shop in Diagon Alley, and had opened one in Hogsmead a few years back, as well. Percy was still at the ministry, he figured, but that left question marks for Bill. Though, he also reasoned that he had no idea how accurate his own information was, either.

Finally, he finished the food in front of him, and pushed back to leave the room. Three or four instructors had already left, and people around him were conversing quietly with each other as he left. He could feel her eyes on him once more, though, before he exited the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

I of course do not own the characters, or well, anything, short of some bills, a computer, and the clothes I am wearing. Ok, maybe a bit more than that, but the point is, the idea for the story is hatched of my own head, and other than that, I only use characters which J.K. Rowling has thoughtfully gifted the world with. 

**_Pairing:_** _Hermione and Draco_

**_Rating:_** _R_

**_Summery:_** _11 years after graduation, Draco is a lonely man, whose wife and son were murdered years before. To pull out of his depression, he returns to Hogwarts as the new Potions Instructor._

_**AN: **Just wanted to drop a quick note to thank everyone for the reviews I've received so far! I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. Hopefully it will continue to hold your interest, and ensnare others, as well. :)_

Chapter 3 

The hallways closed in on him as he neared the entrance to his chambers, stopping him where he stood. The air was heavy, bearing down on him as he thought of the portrait waiting for him in there. Tomorrow, he would have to see that it be removed, and packed away somewhere, some place where his eye wouldn't see it.

Turning abruptly, Draco made his way back down the hall, until he came to the main stairway. Without thought, his feet pulled him up the stairs, until he came to the ever changing and moving staircases. As a first year, they had not ceased to amaze him, but as the years went, he grew used to them.

With only a brief thought to destination, Draco stepped foot on one just as it began to shift away from the landing he stood on previously. As it moved, he moved with it, going upward to wait for it to attach to a landing. Several minutes and staircases later, he was there, in front of the fat lady portrait.

He stared at it for a moment, while the lady yawned and grumbled about him making up his mind. Finally, he tapped at it, hoping someone inside would hear. Moments later, Ginny Wea- no, that wasn't right, Ginny Longbottom, opened the portrait and raised an eyebrow as she looked at Draco standing in front of her.

"Yes, Professor Malfoy?"

"I… was just wandering, and found myself here. I wasn't certain anyone would be here. Anyway, hey, welcome to the staff." He gave a slightly nervous laugh, and tampered down on his broiling emotions.

"Thank you. Did you want to talk to someone in particular, or…?" She trailed off as she stared at him, a slight smirk on her lips.

"I was hoping Miss Granger would be available. I had hoped to discuss some arithmancy questions with her." _That's right, Draco, play it smooth, you prat_. He silently cursed himself as he stared at the girl.

"Oh… she's not here. She stayed behind to talk with some people. I'll tell her you stopped, but, in the mean time, she doesn't actually live in here, you know. None of us do, for that matter. We're just checking the rooms over to make sure they're in order before the students arrive."

"Ah, of course. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Ginny." With a quick flash of his charming smile, Draco turned, and stalked off, eventually ending up in front of his door, again. The feeling of the walls closing in on him was less this time, but still there.

He finally just took in a deep breath, called himself a wanker, and entered his chambers. Striding quickly across the room, he ended in front of the covered portrait. Pulling his wand out, he uttered a quick displacement spell, and the black sheet fell from the wall, no longer having anything under it to cover. Blessedly blank walls greeted his eyes.

Draco found himself breathing easier with the image gone, and found he was able to concentrate easily as he pulled his potions out to jot down some notes. _Tomorrow, I'll spend the day in the lab_, he promised himself.

Morning came quickly for Draco, whose dreams were haunted by images of his family. The dreams had come since he found them dead, but with time, the frequency, and the power behind them had lessened. Now, he rarely had more than two or three in a year. _Must have been the portrait_, he thought.

Standing, he walked across the room into the bathroom, and came to stand in front of a long mirror. His eyes had slight purple bags under them, his skin a pale pallor to it. Wisps of blond hair hung down over his eyes, hiding the icy blue depths. Glancing downward, his eyes strayed to the large tattoo covering his otherwise bare chest.

A large dagger, blood dripping from the blade, covered him. Wrapped around the handle was a single rose. The petals, all open and dripping blood as well, bore the names Angelique and Dominick. For every member of the League he had found and killed, another petal was added to the rose. There had only been three so far, two were former death eaters.

His past time wasn't something he let on, he hunted them down over long periods of time, and killed them quickly, before using his time turner to go back, and make certain that his presence was not missed by anyone. Not that he felt there were many who would have noticed it at all, not before coming back to Hogwarts.

Draco scowled dangerously into the mirror as he pushed his hair back from his face with both hands. There were at least four more he had to find yet, four people who knew how his wife and son had died. Four people, who had heard their cries, had ignored them. Four people who would utter their last words themselves soon.

With a deceptive calm, Draco pinched a small bit of ground bat wing into a boiling cauldron. The color of the liquid turned from a clear blue to a murky opaque orange tone. He noted the results on a piece of parchment next to him, before turning to watch it boil. After three minutes, he removed it from the heat with a flick of his wand, and let the liquid cool.

One minute precisely after removing it, he dropped in two white rose petals. Just as they touched, he heard a knock at the door to his lab. He finished the motions of what he was doing, and waited a moment for it to turn colors, a soft yellow, with small puffs of white smoke coming off it. Nodding in satisfaction, he opened the door behind him with another flick of the wrist, and wrote down the new results.

"Yes?" He called out as he wrote.

"Ginny mentioned you wanted to see me about arithmancy?" Hermione's voice called out softly behind him. She walked over to him, and glanced down at the potion over his shoulder.

"Please don't do that. Have a seat, but don't stand over my shoulder. It's distracting, and I want to get this right today." Draco said quickly as he watched the potion. Slowly, he waved his wand over it to start it stirring. As it swirled, he squeezed two drops of a bright pink liquid into it. A big puff of orange smoke rose from it quickly, and the liquid below turned a more red color, the thick consistency of blood.

"What are you working on?" She asked as she watched Draco scribble his results down again. He finally took a moment to look over at her, and she noted the presence of the bags under his eyes.

"Hopefully, a quick brew polyjuice potion. If I'm right, this will be done in just two days time, rather than in a month's time. Now, Arithmancy. I was hoping you could help me with some numbers for a potion. I want the numbers to help quicken the time, but I'm not exactly a master at it, as you are." As he finished talking, he turned back to the potion, and stopped the swirling potion. "Duck your head, Hermione," He said quickly as he ducked under the table top.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, and did as he asked just as the potion exploded, splattering the room in a blood like residue. She peered at him with raised eyebrows as he calmly sat back up, and wrote once more in the now stained parchment.

"Well, apparently you messed that one up a bit."

"It's the bat wing. It's needed, but with the other chemicals, but it doesn't mix well with the passion fruit seeds. I have the potion mostly done, and I know it'll work, but I'm reworking the order the ingredients go in, to see if I can quell the reaction between the two."

"Ah, yes… well, to answer your question, I can spare some time to help on the potions, but with school starting soon, I'll have to dedicate most of my time to the students, you understand?" She looked at him, her warm cinnamon eyes focusing on his own icy blue ones.

"Of course, Miss Granger," Draco replied with a smirk. "I'd be disappointed if it wasn't that way."

"Yes, well… I need to go finish some things up. I'll discuss a time with you later, for meeting to work on the potions."

"Of course. Good day, Miss Granger."

Hermione slide from the stool, and walked towards the door, pausing briefly to turn and stare at his back, which was hunched over the table, dressed in a tailored black dress shirt, without robes covering him.

"Was there something else you needed, Miss Granger?" He asked in a mocking tone, without looking up from his work.

"Oh, no, nothing. Good bye, Draco." She turned and left, leaving him pondering her use of his given name.


End file.
